minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
RAiDEn 3: Shadows
(Starring EnderChas and Willzombie) rAiDEn kept creeping closer. His eyes glowed like burning embers. I could see the hatred for all Minecraft players. He snapped his fingers, and two more chairs that had a person on both of them. They were also chained. rAiDEn spoke: "Let me introduce you to your new friends," he said. "Here we have a person," he continued, pointing to the right person in the chair, "who left me to work on an irrelevant building." The person on the right burst into tears. "AND THIS ONE," he said a little louder, pointing to the person on the left, "left me to burn in lava oh, so long ago." The guy on the left looked fearless. "And I am going to enjoy every moment of your pain and torment." Suddenly, Chas and Frosty woke up, and rAiDEn snapped his fingers again. All of us were writhing in pain. I couldn't breathe. It was like a million sharp knives were suddenly stabbing my body.Frosty tried to scoot up to try to kick rAiDEn. He succeeded. rAiDEn fell down, and our chains disappeared. All five of us ran. The two guys from earlier told us their names. One was Willzombie, and the other one was Nexus. Guys, we'll never outrun him. Yes. He is correct. One of us must stay behind. I'll go. Willzombie ran the other direction, and we ran away from the prison room. Blood was everywhere, and skeletons (or, what was left of them,) were lying around. Chas was helping Frosty walk, because when Frosty hit the TV, his leg was cut really badly. Why? We ran into another dark room. Nexus was beside me, and rAiDEn was distracted. Nexus had no look of fear to him. I was terrified. Frosty was limping, and Chas was helping him walk. We could hear rAiDEn's screams of rage. We came to a clearing in an empty, abandoned office. We started a fire out of the wood we took off from the desk. Frosty was trying not to cry, but a few tears trickled down his face. Nexus grabbed a cloth on the ground and rubbed it on Frosty's leg. Why are you helping us? I too was taken by rAiDEn. He will find us eventually. Then why aren't we escaping? He will find us, even when we're not here. Those he spared, are lucky. He spared me. Then he may not be looking for you. It's my fault. Chas, please don't-- It was! I chose the game! That doesn't mean it's your fault! It was! Because of me, Frosty is hurt! Don't feel bad for me. Fighting won't get us anywhere. Frosty continued to wince. I felt like crying. I wished Dan and Stacy were here. Frosty's blue jacket was now covered in brown stains (from dried up blood), His jeans had a hole where he scraped his knee, and his shoes had worn. Nexus looked around, and he saw a First Aid kit. Lukas. Yeah? Chas is a little upset. Maybe you should keep your distance for now. No. You and Chas are the remaining friends I have left. I don't want you to die like Dan and Stacy did. Dan was always the joker. Yup. He always made everyone laugh. Even the teacher. Stacy... well, she was my girlfriend. WHAT?!?! She was something special. *Sigh*, to bad she's dead. Just then we heard clanking sounds. Then the fire went out. Footsteps were heard after. Nexus was scared. He's found us.... rAiDEn walked to the room. His eyes were on fire. He held Willzombie by the neck. You put on an amusing show there. Begone rAiDEn! rAiDEn chuckled. Then he laughed. Frosty was getting scared. Chas looked at him defiantly, as if he wasn't willing to go with rAiDEn. rAiDEn sprouted a claw from his finger. Nexus gasped. rAiDEn dragged the claw down Willzombie's cheek. Wllzombie wiggled and squirmed, and we just stood there. Chas leaped at rAiDEn, and this time, rAiDEn fell down. Nexus grabbed a piece of chalk on the ground and drew a pentagram around rAiDEn. I know how to get him to return to Minecraft! How? We chant "Begone demon from hell!" Chas grabbed some chains made by rAiDEn and tied rAiDEn up. rAiDEn tried melting the chains, but it was no use. We all stood around the pentagram, and chanted, "Begone demon from hell!" After the final chant, rAiDEn screamed, and white beams of light emitted from him. He then disappeared in a flash of blue light. rAiDEn was no more! Or, so I thought. Yay! We got rid of him! No, we didn't. What do you mean? We only sent him back to Minecraft. We need to go to Minecraft and banish him for good. I see a bunch of laptops over there... That's great! Now let's get rid of this demon for good... LET'S DO THIS! I will avenge you, Dan and Stacy.... To be concluded... Category:Series Category:RAiDEn Category:Creepypasta Category:EnderMaster45 Category:Dramapasta Category:To be continued Category:EnderChas Category:Willzombie